Ce que l'équipe 19 n'est plus autorisée à faire
by White Damon
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de H.E. Gray. L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se déchaîner sur Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe Dix neuf n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**(Règles 1 à 30)**

**oOo**

1. L'équipe Dix Neuf a l'interdiction _définitive_ d'accomplir _n'importe quelle_ mission impliquant des chats. Iruka, le fait que tu sois curieux de savoir si un chat retombe _vraiment _toujours sur ses pattes ne veut pas dire que tu peux le lancer du haut de la montagne des Hokages. Izumo, Kotetsu, arrêtez de l'encourager. Et Ibiki, ton nom sera désormais parmi ceux des quatre seuls jounin-instructeurs qui ont réussi à rater une mission de rang D _de toute l'histoire de Konoha_.

2. Non, Kotetsu, ce n'est pas drôle d'attaquer le QG des ANBU avec des tirs de paint balls.

3. Ni d'attaquer le QG des services de renseignements avec des tirs de paint balls. Ibiki, tes genins ne devraient _pas _savoir où se trouvent ces QG , alors arrête de leur donner des informations confidentielles, s'il te plait.

4. Félicitations à celui d'entre vous qui a volé la robe d'Hokage-sama - vous êtes très doué pour l'infiltration. Maintenant _rendez-la!_ - Hokage-sama est censé recevoir le Mizukage demain.

5. Morino Ibiki n'est plus autorisé à prendre en charge une autre équipe de genins. _Plus jamais_.

6. Les débits de boisson de Konoha ont l'interdiction absolue de vendre de l'alcool à n'importe quel membre de l'équipe dix neuf - _y compris_ Morino Ibiki.

7. Kotetsu, s'il te plait, arrête de te travestir quand les civils peuvent te voir.

8. Même chose pour les autres membres de l'équipe dix neuf.

9. Hurler "ARGH, LES ZOMBIES ARRIVENT!" ne va pas te faire apprécier davantage des ANBU, Iruka. Surtout pas si tu es convaincant.

10. Le Clan Hyuuga dans son ensemble n'a pas de bâton qui doit être retiré de certains endroits de son anatomie. Et ils n'apprécient pas non plus les graffitis peints sur leur mur d'enceinte pour les en informer.

11. Flirter avec les Uchiwa ne va pas leur faire enlever vos menottes.

12. Izumo, tu ne peux pas immoler Gai par le feu pour "mieux voir les flammes de sa jeunesse"! Même s'il a l'air de penser que c'est une bonne idée. _Surtout_ s'il pense que c'est une bonne idée.

13. L'équipe dix neuf a l'interdiction de s'associer avec Mitarashi Anko.

14. Que celui qui a volé tous les sous-vêtements de Hatake Kakashi pour les vendre au marché noir les lui rende immédiatement. Il est déjà suffisamment paranoïaque sans que ses affaires ne se mettent à disparaitre.

15. Si l'un d'entre vous trouve des contrats d'invocation mentionnés uniquement dans les anciennes légendes, qui parlent de "sauveur", de "protection de l'Humanité" et de "gigantesques dragons volants totalement incontrôlables qui crachent du feu et détruisent tout dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres", _ne les signez pas_. Même si le vieil homme bizarre qui vous les a vendus vous assure que c'est une bonne idée.

16. Vous n'avez pas le droit de déclarer la guerre à un autre pays, même si leurs équipes de genins sont de sales gamins. _Vous_ êtes de sales gamins, et ils n'ont pas essayé de vous déclarer la guerre.

17. Iruka a l'interdiction de fabriquer, d'acheter, de toucher et de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de n'importe quel explosif. On avait _besoin_ de ce bâtiment.

18. Se déguiser en Henge du sexe opposé pour séduire les jounins de Suna n'est pas un bon plan. Même s'ils tombent dans le panneau. Ibiki, ton équipe a un problème avec le travestissement ou quoi?

20. 'Kunoichis Perverses' n'est pas un nom convenable pour un magazine. Et les kunoichis susnommées n'apprécient pas du tout de voir leurs photos affichées partout, surtout quand elles ont été "publiées" dans ce magazine. Kotetsu, tu n'es pas drôle.

21. Envoyer de naïfs élèves de l'Académie faire des "courses d'endurances ultra marrantes" n'est _pas_ marrant. Surtout quand vous avez installé des pièges tout le long du parcours.

22. Un seul Jiraiya est largement suffisant. Arrête de l'imiter.

23. Les animaux de basse-cour ne sont pas censés être utilisés de cette façon. Au nom de ce qui nous reste de santé mentale, _faites-les sortir_!

24. Iruka, arrête d'appeler Hokage-sama "ton proxénète". Surtout quand il y a des clients. Nous avons déjà reçu une plainte pour pédophilie.

25. Le fait de peindre sur vous de fausses blessures et de faire semblant de mourir sur le plancher de la salle d'attribution des missions n'amuse personne. Surtout pas celui qui devra nettoyer le faux sang.

26. Vous n'êtes pas de créations mutantes échappées du laboratoire d'Orochimaru qui veulent détruire la race humaine. Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi aux gens.

27. Que celui qui a trouvé amusant d'envoyer de la pornographie dissimulée dans le rapport de mission sâche que ce n'est pas amusant du tout. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de faire travailler les hommes du Service de renseignements sans que vous ne les distrayiez.

28. Même chose avec les vidéos. Ibiki, est-ce que par hasard tes élèves essaieraient de créer une industrie pornographique?

29. Izumo, tu n'es pas autorisé à encourager Anko quand elle est en plein "putain de super combat de salopes dans la boue" avec Kurenai. Et nous nous fichons du fait que les jounins les encourageaient avec toi.

30. Signer les documents officiels "Princesse Yuki" ne trompe personne, Iruka.

oOo

Reviews, s'il vous plait?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe Dix neuf n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**(Règles 30 à 60)**

oOo

31. Le grille-pain n'a pas de MST. _Arrêtez_ de raconter des bêtises.

32. Les rituels sataniques sont interdits à Konoha. De toute façon, est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que danser tout nu autour d'un feu de camp va déclencher quelque chose? Ne réponds pas, Kotetsu.

33. Ce perroquet n'a _pas_ préséance sur le Hokage, et n'est _pas autorisé_ à changer vos ordres de missions. N'y pensez même plus.

34. Ibiki, nous ne savons pas pourquoi, à vingt ans, tu es toujours incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Et ça ne nous intéresse pas. Sache juste que tu es banni, et ce de façon _définitive_, de la cuisine commune des jounins.

35. Les Aburame ne sont pas possédés par leurs bestioles et ne planifient pas une "diabolique prise de pouvoir insectoïde du village", Iruka.

36. Imprimer des affiches "wanted" de vos supérieurs n'est pas acceptable. Surtout si vous les montrez à de crédules élèves de l'Académie et à Gai.

37. Le terrain d'entrainement 48 n'est pas censé servir à faire la bringue.

38. La même règle s'applique à tous les autres terrains d'entrainement.

39. Et au QG des ANBU.

40. Le fait de placarder dans tout Konoha des photos compromettantes des exploits sexuels de certains jounins va forcément les faire réagir. Et de toute façon, nous ne voulions pas voir autant de la ...physionomie d'Asuma. D'un autre côté, Kakashi...

41. Apprendre aux élèves de l'Académie des insultes extrêmement grossières dans le language des signes du service de renseignements, en prétendant que "ça peut être utile", n'est pas très spirituel. Surtout quand il en résulte un élève qui dit au chef du clan Hyuuga de faire des choses anatomiquement impossibles. Ibiki, tes élèves _ne devraient pas_ connaitre le language des signes du service de renseignements.

42. Te faire faire un tatouage de l'ANBU _ne va pas_ faire de toi un ANBU, Iruka. D'autant qu'on peut voir d'ici que c'est un faux.

43. Nous savons que Genma est un salaud. Ca ne veut pas dire que vous devez l'encourager.

44. Vous ne pouvez pas pendre un client par les pieds du haut de la montagne des Hokages, simplement parce que vous ne l'aimez pas. Ca fait une autre mission de rang D loupée. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi on ne vous donne pas de meilleures missions?

45. Les parchemins d'invocation ne doivent plus être utilisés de cette façon. _Plus jamais_.

46. Vous ne faites _pas_ partie d'une société secrète ayant pour but d'assassiner tous les Kages et de former une nation ninja unie. Et la cérémonie d'initiation de cette société n'implique _pas_ des quantités tout à fait excessives d'alcool (que vous n'êtes de toute façon pas autorisé à acheter - se référer à la règle 6).

47. S'il vous plait, rendez le parchemin de jutsus interdits.

48. Iruka, tu n'es pas autorisé à chanter des chansons paillardes quand tu es en service - à la réflexion, _aucun_ des membres de l'équipe 19 n'a l'autorisation de chanter _quoique ce soit _pendant le service.

49. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à donner des missions de rang "SSS" et à envoyer les jounins au Pays de la Neige pour "vérifier s'il y neige toujours".

50. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à donner des missions.

51. Lâcher des chats dans le complexe Inuzuka à une heure du matin - ou à n'importe quelle autre heure de la journée, d'ailleurs - est désormais interdit.

52. Le fait de crier "c'est l'heure de la morphine!" au milieu d'un combat ne va pas améliorer le moral des troupes. Même chose avec "Power Ranger Noir!".

53. "Si vous devenez jounins, vous devrez assassiner les petits enfants!" n'est pas la manière la plus appropriée de motiver les élèves de l'Académie.

54. Nous ne voulons pas savoir ce qu'Anko et toi avez fait avec un bâton, deux bouteilles d'alcool et une boîte pleine de souris, Iruka.

55. Votre bandeau frontal n'est pas censé être en plastique rose.

56. La dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin n'est pas un "examen _oral_" et vous ne devriez pas prendre avantage de la naiveté des petites genins pour organiser des "séances de révision".

57. Le fait d'hurler "Flinguons tous ces bâtards!" en plein milieu d'une mission diplomatique n'était pas très intelligent, Kotetsu. Même si tu essayes de te justifier en affirmant que tu parlais des araignées.

58. Les animaux de ferme gonflables ne sont plus autorisés dans la Tour du Hokage, le QG des ANBU, le QG des services de renseignements et le commissariat de Police.

59. Même chose avec les vrais animaux de ferme (se référer à la règle 22).

60. Aucun de vous n'est Sailor Moon.

oOo

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe Dix neuf n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**(Règles 61 à 90)**

oOo

61. L'ultime point faible du Sharingan n'est pas le porno, et Kakashi ne va pas tomber raide mort si on continue de lui envoyer des livres de la collection Icha Icha. Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez fait croire un truc pareil aux ninjas de Kumo, mais nous vous conseillons de les désenchanter _rapidement_.

62. Les Kâton jutsus ne doivent pas être utilisés pour allumer les cigarettes.

63. Arrêtez de laisser des messages sur le bureaux de Kazuhiro pour lui dire de "suivre le lapin blanc". Il semble maintenant convaincu d'être dans la Matrix, _ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose_.

64. Ta "sexydance" n'est pas convenable pendant tu es en service, Izumo. Même si tu as un super sens du rythme.

65. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à parier sur vous-même pendant l'examen Chuunin - surtout quand ces paris consistent en "Va perdre de manière spectaculaire dès la première épreuve".

66. Arrêtez de glisser des photos de vous dans le calendrier nu shinobi. Vous êtes mineurs, et nous aimons à penser que la plupart d'entre nous ne sont pas pédophiles.

67. Anko et Kakashi ne devraient pas faire des "petits bébés prodiges". Arrêtez de suggérer ça aux Anciens, ils ont l'air d'y penser sérieusement.

68. Le Mizukage ne veut certainement pas faire de toi son esclave sexuel. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas inventer une excuse plus crédble pour ne pas être envoyé en escorte au Pays de la Brume? Ibiki, tu devrais leur apprendre à mieux mentir - en fait non, oublies que nous ayons jamais écrit ça.

69. Uchiha Itachi n'est pas la réincarnation de Dracula, peu importe à quel point vous trouvez ses yeux "zarbis".

70. Serieusement, arrêtez d'embêter Itachi. Il a peut-être huit ans, mais il a un grade supérieur au vôtre. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à bizuter vos supérieurs.

71. Même s'ils rougissent de façon très amusante.

72. Tu mériterais de rester coincé dans ce genjutsu, Iruka.

73. Coucher avec un des professeurs de l'Académie n'entraine pas une promotion automatique au rang de chuunin. Arrêtez de mentir aux nouveaux genins.

74. Les rapports de mission ne doivent pas faire référence à Morino Ibiki comme "notre Dieu sexuel de senseï", au nom de ce qu'il reste de santé mentale aux ninjas du service de renseignement!

75. L'Art n'est pas un "bang". N'essayez plus de faire exploser le Musée de Konoha.

76. Si tu veux vraiment griffonner des images sexuellements explicites de Genma et Raido sur les placards du QG des ANBU, Iruka, il faudrait que tes talents de dessinateur dépassent le stade des petits bonhommes bâtons.

77. Le stip-tease n'est pas un technique de combat acceptable.

78. _Même_ quand ça marche.

79. Il n'y a pas de "cible désigné pour les senbons", et même s'il y en avait une, ce ne serait pas Kakashi. Arrêtez d'envoyer sur lui des élèves de l'Académie.

80. Kotetsu, tu ne seras _jamais_ aussi cool que Genma.

81. Vous n'êtes pas censés connaître le nom du commandant des ANBU, mais si jamais c'était porté à votre connaissance, vous ne seriez pas autorisé à taguer "Haha, ta sécurité craxx0t, -_nom censuré_-! On a trop trouvé ton nom! Les ANBU son nuls! " sur la porte du QG.

82. _Repose ce chaton_, Ibiki.

83. S'il vous plait, arrêtez d'accuser le Daimyo du Feu d'être un imposteur quand des ANBU peuvnt vous entendre. Il commence à en avoir assez d'être jeté en prison.

84. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire la grève.

85. Bien que nous reconnaissons volontiers le fait que vous soyez un groupe d'idiots, cela ne vous qualifie pas pour écrire "Le guide du ninjutsu pour les idiots". Vous savez combien de civils se sont blessés la semaine dernière à cause de vous?

86. La prochaine fois que vous essayerez d'escalader la Tour du Hokage, on ne vous secourera _pas_. Et on ne déactivera _aucun_ piège.

87. ... Pourquoi le Mizukage essaye de t'acheter, Iruka?!

88. Konoha n'est pas une démocratie, et même si c'en était une, _nous ne voterions pas pour vous_.

89. Bon d'accord, Gai le ferait peut-être. Mais ça ne compte pas.

90. Bien que nous comprenions que tricher est une activité typiquement ninja, que le fair-play c'est pour les samourais, etc, etc, vous ne pouvez pas avoir un camarade caché sous un genjutsu pour vous aider dans les combat à un-contre-un. Arrêtez d'essayer.

oOo

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe Dix neuf n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**Règle 27.**

#27. Que celui qui a trouvé amusant d'envoyer de la pornographie dissimulée dans le rapport de mission sache que ce n'est pas amusant _du tout_. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de faire travailler les gens du Service de renseignements sans que vous ne les distrayiez.

* * *

"Vous avez déjà bouclé le rapport?" demanda Ibiki, sans lever les yeux des papiers où il s'amusait à noter une foule de petits faits _très_ intimes sur touts les ninjas du Bingo Book. Iruka grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible – un truc qui ressemblait à "va t'faire" et "bâtard de flingueur d'écureuil". Parfois Ibiki s'inquiétait _vraiment_ de la santé mentale de ses disciples, mais il décida de laisser tomber et, à la place, prit soigneusement note de la tendance que manifestait Oyate Hiromi à se travestir pendant ses combats. Une partie de son esprit s'inquiéta brièvement du ricanement sous cape de Kotetsu, mais il choisit de les ignorer.

Ce fut une erreur.

* * *

"Ses seins s'alourdirent alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui, haletante, le visage tendu par le désir", lut Kenji sans se départir de son ton monotone habituel. "Hiro était incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle - c'était la première fois qu'il était vaincu par une femme, mais soudain, il ne le regretta plus du tout". Il y eut une pause, puis il leva les yeux du papier. "Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez rendu de la pornographie à la place du rapport de mission?"

Les yeux d'Ibiki se fermèrent brièvement, seul signe extérieur d'émotion qu'il se permit. "Je m'excuse du comportement de mes disciples", dit-il. Il allait les faire _payer_ pour ça. Il était un virtuose de l'humiliation, nom d'un kami, même s'ils n'avaient apparemment _aucun sens de la honte_. "Si vous me repassez le rapport, je vais le faire réécrire correctement".

Kenji jeta un coup d'oeil à une note épinglée sur le devant du rapport et haussa un sourcil. "Apparemment, le service de renseignements a demandé une... recherche _approfondie_", annonça-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. "S'il te plait, dis à tes élèves qu'ils ont apparemment une carrière prometteuse d'écrivains pornographiques devant eux, mais que s'ils essayent encore d'en glisser dans leurs rapports, je leur arrache la colonne vertébrale et je cloue leurs cadavres à un mur".

"Monsieur?" demanda Ibiki avec hésitation.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de faire travailler le service de renseignements?" demanda Kenji de façon tout-à-fait rhétorique. "Je brulerais volontiers ce truc, mais je suspecte fortement que des copies ont déjà été distribuées dans tout le départmement".

"Ah," dit Ibiki.

"Et ça va dans les Règles," continua Kenji.

Ibiki hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Ils étaient définitivement _morts._

Kenji fit une pause pendant un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait. "Et aussi, dis leur que cette page trois est particulièrement bien faite".

oOo

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe Dix neuf n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**Règles 91 à 120.**

oOo

91. Iruka, tu n'as plus le droit de t'approcher d'Uchiha Suishi.

92. Nous nous fichons qu'il te poursuive. De toute façon, c'est probablement de ta faute.

93. Tu n'es pas autorisé à prendre un congé exceptionnel pour deuil parce que ton poisson rouge est mort, Ibiki.

94. Ou ton chien.

95. Le fait d'éliminer systématiquement toute une série d'animaux et d'affirmer ensuite qu'ils étaient des compagnons chers à ton cœur ne va pas nous faire changer d'avis.

96. Tu ne possèdes l'âme de _personne_. Konoha ne possède l'âme de _personne_. Les âmes ne sont _pas_ des objets échangeables.

97. ...Tu n'es pas non plus un Dieu de la Mort, Kotetsu.

98. L'équipe Dix-Neuf a l'interdiction absolue d'acquérir n'importe quel article de _Bleach_.

98. L'équipe Dix-Neuf a l'interdiction absolue d'acquérir n'importe quel manga qui pourrait leur donner des Idées.

100. L'équipe Dix-Neuf a l'interdiction absolue d'acquérir, emprunter, voler ou se procurer d'une quelconque manière des oeuvres de fiction.

101. Konoha n'est pas une entreprise machiavélique qui cherche à inhiber la créativité individuelle et à créer des automates sans volonté dans le but de dominer le monde. Et _même si nous l'étions_, nous apprécierions que vous ne révéliez pas nos plans aux ninjas ennemis en plein milieu des examens chuunins.

102. Vous nous avez fait perdre des clients, espèces de crétins!

103. OK, sérieusement Iruka. _Qu'est ce que tu as fichu_ avec le Mizukage?

104. Tu n'es pas autorisé à rejoindre des organisations ninjas qui ne sont pas loyales à Konoha, Izumo.

105. Cela inclut la Ligue Communiste de Sunagakure.

106. Nous nous fichons que tu en sois un des fondateurs.

107. Bizarrement, nous ne pensons pas que les goodies de l'"Eclair Jaune" se vendraient bien à Iwa. Et non, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à essayer.

108. Ibiki. Non. Juste - non.

109. Placarder des photos d'Uchiha Mikoto nue sur le panneau d'affichade des ANBU ne va pas vous faire apprécier du clan Uchiwa. Arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

110. Après vérification, nous avons noté que l'équipe Dix Neuf avait déposé 29 demandes de congé pour assister à l'enterrement de leurs grands-parents, rien que cette année. Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des idiots?

111. Le test genin officieux n'implique pas Anko. Pas plus que des chiens, une nudité totale, ou de l'alcool.

112. _Il n'existe pas_ de test genin officieux.

113. Ibiki, ta veste de jounin ne devrait pas être orange et rose fluo, quelque soit le nombre de paris que tu as perdu.

114. Il n'y a pas de ninja déserteur dans ton appartement.

115. Dans le cas exceptionnel où _il y a_ effectivement un ninja déserteur dans ton appartement, la façon appropriée d'en informer tes supérieurs ne commence pas par "Hé, vous devinerez jamais qui s'était planqué dans mon appartement hier soir".

116. Tsunade n'est pas Orochimaru sous un habile déguisement, et vous n'avez pas un rang suffisant pour effectuer une fouille corporelle. Nous ne payerons pas vos frais d'hôpitaux.

117. Ne fais plus jamais semblant d'être un psychiatre, Iruka. Jamais.

118. Bien que nous comprenions parfaitement ton ardent désir de te débarrasser de tes genins, Ibiki, tu ne peux pas les vendre aux enchères à d'autres villages.

119. Nous ne voulons pas savoir où tu t'es fait faire un tatouage, Kotetsu. Par contre, nous aimerions te rappeler que le secrétaire de Hokage-sama est un ANBU très bien entrainé, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il a déposé vingt quatre demandes successives pour conduire ton élimination.

120. Aucun d'entre vous n'a droit à un congé maternité.

oOo

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé :** L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

**oOo**

**Ce que l'équipe Dix neuf n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**(Règles 121 à 150)**

**oOo**

121. Le personnel de l'Académie aimerait vous informer (poliment) que si vous êtes ceux qui ont interféré avec le fonctionnement normal de leur machine à café, ce ne sera même pas la peine _d'envisager_ envoyer les sales gosses que vous pourriez engendrer sur les terrains d'entrainement sacrés de l'Académie - si vous être encore capables d'engendrer quand Akemi-sensei en aura fini avec vous, bien sûr.

122. Vous ne vous approcherez plus de l'imprimerie pendant la publication du nouveau Bingo Book de Konoha. Les Jeunes Ninjas Mutants n'existent pas, ne sont pas des ninjas de rang S et nous n'apprécions pas que vous fassiez pleurer Gai.

123. Les clones d'ombre n'ont pas de droits de l'Homme, et Kakashi ne devrait pas être traduit en justice pour crimes de guerre.

124. Vous n'êtes pas le Tribunal officiel des crimes de guerres. Il n'y a pas de Tribunal des crimes de guerre. _S'il y avait_ un Tribunal des crimes de guerre, vou ne pourriez pas déclarer Gai coupable "d'infliger des horreurs innommables à l'esprit des innocents".

125. Même si la majorité de la population est d'accord avec vous.

126. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à louer vos services comme "super strip-teasers ninjas!". Vous donnez à Konoha une très mauvaise réputation.

127. Demander à Danzo d'applaudir n'était pas drôle.

128. Nous nous fichons que Sandaime-sama ait rigolé.

129. Bien que la disposition d'Ebisu puisse en effet être améliorée s'il tirait son coup, vous ne devez plus essayer de forcer le destin en l'enfermant dans un placard de rangement avec différentes membres de l'ANBU, même si 'les ANBU sont des poulettes ultra chaudes!'.

130. Même si ça marche.

131. Vous ne pouvez pas modifier les ordres de mission en écrivant "au lit" après chaque phrase.

132. Bien que la devise "ne jamais abandonner" puisse être admirable dans certaines circonstances, cela ne doit pas s'appliquer au fait d'essayer de s'introduire dans la partie femmes des bains publics.

133. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire circuler des sondages d'opinion sur la vie sentimentale du Hokage.

Ni celles de Danzo, d'Uchiha Fugaku, de Hyuuga Hiashi, d'Inuzuka Tsume – Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire circuler des sondages d'opinion sur la vie sentimentale de _qui que ce soit_.

Même si Tsume trouve que c'est très marrant.

135. Inuzuka Tsume ne donne pas le bon exemple.

136. Vous ne devez enlever aucun vêtement pendant que vous êtes en "debriefing". Non, vous n'avez pas "mal compris". Nous ne sommes pas crédules à ce point.

137. Vous n'apportiez pas un côté sexy.

138. Votre numéro de dance non plus.

139. "C'est Genma qui a commencé" n'est en aucun cas une excuse acceptable.

140. Tu n'es toujours pas autorisé à t'approcher d'engins explosifs, Iruka. Peu importe ce que Tsume a dit.

141. Bien que votre guide "_1001 manières de tuer un ninja avec un cure-dent, un bout de ficelle et une cacaouthète_" est indubitablement plein d'imagination, profondément instructif et très bien documenté, nous n'apprécions pas que vous le distribuiez aux élèves de l'Académie. Nous avons en outre quelques doutes sur les numéros 745-87.

142. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous élever au statut de divinité sans la permission préalable du Hokage, peu importe ce que vous disent les "jolies lumières brillantes".

143. Vous n'avez pas la permission préalable.

144. Vous n'avez pas le droit de déclarer forfait à un match de l'examen chuunin simplement parce que votre adversaire vous a soudoyé avec des faveurs sexuelles. L'inverse est cependant permis.

145. Notre acceptation du fait que la triche est à la fois permise et dans certains cas souhaitable, comme le reconnait la règle 144, ne signifie pas que la règle 90 a été révoquée.

146. La réponse correcte au Cluedo n'est pas "le Hokage, dans la tour du Hokage, avec le fouet qu'il utilise pour des rituels sado-masochistes secrets". Ce ne sera jamais la bonne réponse.

147. Le Hokage n'a pas de fouet qu'il utilise pour des rituels sado-masochistes secrets.

148. Ou _pas_ secrets, d'ailleurs.

149. Contrairement à n'importe quelle preuve que vous pourriez collecter, le fait de rater un test psychologique ne vous fera pas abtenir une promotion automatique au rang de jounin.

150. Nous ne sommes pas Sparte.

oOo

lol un de mes chapitres préférés!

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une petite merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Chapitre 7 - Règle 68**

**Règle n° 68. Le Mizukage ne veut certainement pas faire de toi son esclave sexuel. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas inventer une excuse plus crédible pour ne pas être envoyé en mission au Pays de la Brume? Ibiki, tu devrais apprendre à ton équipe à mentir mieux que ça.**

* * *

"Juste un léger inconvénient à propos de votre mission", déclara le Sandaime, sans lever la tête de ses papiers. Ibiki se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise, en se demandant _lequel_ de ses élèves avait fait une connerie cette fois.

"Sandaime-sama?" demanda-t-il, sans permettre l'anticipation inquiète de percer à travers sa voix.

Sandaime fit "hum hum", et passa à Ibiki ce qui semblait être une lettre rédigée à la hâte. "Apparemment un de tes élèves craint les-" il y eut une pause, comme s'il essayait de trouver la bonne tournure de phrase, "tendances sexuelles du Mizukage."

Ibiki cligna des yeux, et regarda la lettre. Il la lut. Il cligna de nouveau des yeux.

"Iruka," commença-t-il, exaspéré.

"Je suis sérieux", interrompit immédiatement Iruka, ses yeux agrandis de désespoir. "Ibiki-sensei, je ne retourne plus là-bas. _Plus jamais_."

Ibiki expira à travers son nez et essaya encore. "Iruka, le Mizukage ne veut pas coucher avec toi. Il est attractif, c'est un ninja puissant et je suis sûr qu'il est parfaitement capable de se trouver des partenaires sans devoir se procurer - ou kidnapper - des esclaves sexuels étrangers".

"C'est un pédophile!"

"En fait, tu as quinze ans, alors techniquement il est éphébophile," déclara joyeusement Kotetsu. "La pédophilie est l'attirance envers des enfants, alors que l'éphébophilie est la préférence sexuelle pour les adolescents, généralement âgés de quatorze à dix-ne-" Il s'arrêta devant les différents regards d'incrédulité dirigés vers lui. "Quoi?" se défendit-il. "C'était dans le _Icha Icha_ et j'étais curieux, okay?"

"Je suis certain que Jiraiya-sama sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il contribue à l'éducation des jeunes d'aujourd'hui," déclara platement Ibiki. "Néanmoins, revenons au problème. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le Mizukage veut-" Il fit un pause et baissa les yeux sur la lettre de protestation surlignée qu'Iruka avait envoyée, " 't'enfermer pour toujours dans sa chambre super zarbi qui ressemble étrangement à une des cellules du complexe policier des Uchiha, mais, genre, à très grande échelle, et te violer de façon quotidienne'."

"Okay," expliqua Iruka. "C'était genre-"

* * *

Ils ont transmis le message au Mizukage et se tiennent debout, gênés et tout – enfin, les genins de l'équipe sont embarrassés, Ibiki-sensei a juste l'air un peu constipé, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Iruka se dit intérieurement que le Mizukage est vraiment pas mal – cheveux blonds bizarres, d'accord, mais ça rappele un peu à Iruka Yondaime-sama, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose (C'était, rappela-t-il lourdement, avant qu'il ne réalise le _putain de bizarroïde_ qu'était le Mizukage).

"J'aurais une réponse à renvoyer dans quelques minutes", déclare tranquillement le Mizukage. "Si vous laissez un de vos genins ici, vous pouvez partir dès maintenant et rejoindre vos quartiers pour passer la nuit."

Ibiki-sensei n'a pas l'air très à l'aise à l'idée d'être séparé d'un membre de son équipe, ce qu'Iruka trouve inexplicablement mignon, d'une manière très Ibiki (hu, non pas mignon. L'équivalent viril de mignon! Parce qu'ils étaient une équipe virile!... Et okay, ils avaient laissé tombé quand Kotetsu avait couru à travers les rues de Konoha en portant les vêtements de sa soeur pour la cinquième fois du mois). "C'est aimable à vous, Mizukage-sama, mais-"

"Oui, n'est-ce pas?" sourit le Mizukage. "…Umino-kun, c'est ça? Tu peux rester ici. Hideki, escorte Morino-san et le reste de son équipe à leurs chambres, s'il te plait."

-Heu. Iruka se tortille, en jetant un regard désespéré à Ibiki-sensei. Ibiki-sensei répond d'un regard noir qui signifie '_ne pas tout faire foirer_' ce qui, du point de vue d'Iruka, lui fait perdre tous les points qu'il a pu gagnés auparavant. Ils s'en vont, et Iruka réussit à ne pas courir après eux, pour les supplier de sacrifier Izumo à sa place.

"Ils sont partis maintenant," dit le Mizukage, et Iruka lève les yeux vers lui pour voir un sourire franchement bizarre sur son visage. Genre, sur une échelle de chair de poule, c'est quelque part entre Gai et ce taré d'Orochimaru du temps où il trainait encore dans les parages.

"Euh. Je vois ça?" tente-t-il, se sentant assez fier de ses talents diplomatiques, puis se rappelle de rajouter un tardif, "Mizukage-sama."

"Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire," affirma le Mizukage, écartant d'un geste son titre honorifique. "Je m'appelle Daisuke."

"Euh," Iruka hésite, quasiment certain qu'il n'était pas censé appelé un kage étranger par son prénom.

"Alors, Iruka-kun – Je peux t'appeler comme ça, n'est-ce pas?" il ne se donne pas la peine d'attendre une réponse. "Umino ressemble… un peu à un nom de famille de la Brume."

"Ma famille sert Konoha depuis quarante ans," proteste Iruka, et le Mizukage le regarde fixement.

"Peut-être que ta famille est engagée là-bas, mais ton coeur n'appartient pas à Konoha, je me trompe?" affirme le Mizukage, et Iruka se sent _complètement paumé_, là.

"Laisse-moi être direct avec toi, Iruka-kun. Je n'ai jamais cru au véritable amour," il lève sa main et caresse la joue d'Iruka, "du moins, pas avant que je te rencontre."

"Urk," répond éloquemment Iruka.

"Tu as un type de beauté tout personnel, Iruka-kun," affirme le Mizukage en le ixant avec intensité. "Des yeux couleur chocolat limpides qui-"

"Vous écrivez de la poésie?" sort précipitamment Iruka avant de réfléchir, soudain certain, sans savoir pourquoi, que le Mizukage n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade adolescent pseudo-artistique pendant lequel on écrivait des mauvais poèmes avant de les cacher sous son oreiller (il suspecte cependant que dans ce cas précis, ils sont aussi cachés sous un sceau de sécurité - après tout, ils sont quand même des _ninjas_.)

Le Mizukage parait soudain ravi. "Ah! Tu peux voir la force de mon âme d'artiste!" Il redevient immédiatement sérieux, joignant ses mains ensemble. "Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre? Toi, arraché si cruellement de l'étreinte de ton pays natal – et moi, enchainé par-" il fait une pause, sourcils froncés, puis tente de continuer, "enchainé par mon devoir, mais tu peux voir le _vrai _moi! Nous pouvons nous libérer mutuellement, Iruka-kun!

Iruka sourit faiblement, cherchant frénétiquement du regard une issue de secours alors que le Mizukage ferme les yeux et commence à s'extasier.

"-mon doux Iruka, je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies que le meilleur. Je te ferais protéger par mes ANBU, pour que tu n'aies plus à craindre le retour de la main cruelle de Konohagakure cherchant à te reprendre. Je choisirais pour toi les plus belles fleurs tous les jours, et n'écrirais ma poésie que pour toi, et si qui que ce soit tente de poser la main sur toi, je leur arracherais la tête et te les présenterais comme des gages de ma dévotion. Je ferais- "

Iruka se glisse hors de la pièce alors que le Mizukage entame un sonnet particulièrement inspiré, et s'_enfuit_.

* * *

Il y eut une longue pause. Ibiki entrouvrit la bouche une seconde, puis la referma, incapable d'exprimer la profondeur de sa détresse devant l'évidence qu'un de ses élèves était de toute évidence _incapable _d'inventer un mensonge raisonnablement crédible.

"Nous partons dans une demi-heure," dit-il à ses deux disciples les plus sains d'esprit. "Allez. Vous. Préparer."

"Pourquoi personne ne me croit? !" Hurla Iruka wailed de désespoir. "J'ai dit la vérité pour une fois!"

Sandaime roula des yeux sous son chapeau.

* * *

"_Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues,_

_Je chasserai ton bâtard de jounin-sensei et je le tuerai pour toi?_

_Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a enlevé à moi, bien-aimé Iruka-kun. Mais sois sans crainte. je te sauverai. Je le jure."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une petite merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe 19 n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**Règles 151 à 180**

oOo**  
**

151. Certes, nous reconnaissons que l'épée de Momochi Zabuza est "hyper balèze". Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a "quelque chose à compenser". Il n'apprécie pas vos insinuations.

152. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vendre des posters de Shisui nu.

153. A moins que vous n'obteniez sa permission.

154. _Comment _vous avez obtenu sa permission?

155. Les bases avancées de Konoha ne vous appartiennent pas. Quoique vous fassiez. _Non_.

156. Il n'existe pas de "rétrogradation de champ de bataille". Les rétrogradations de champ de bataille ne consistent pas à être poignardé dans le dos sur le champ de bataille. Si un seul jounin vient encore se plaindre...

157. Siffler le thème de 'Mission Impossible' pendant une tentative d'infiltration d'une base ennemie ne va pas déverrouiller un super passage secret dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

158. Okay, sérieusement, _quoi_? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire révoquer la règle précédente sur la base d'une seule situation hautement improbable dans laquelle siffler le thème de 'Mission Impossible' pendant une tentative d'infiltration d'une base ennemie _a effectivement_ déverrouillé un super passage secret dont personne ne connaissait l'existence

159. Vous n'êtes pas les "dandy highwaymen", et ne pouvez donc en aucune circonstance demander au Daimyo 'Debout et donne le fric!' (1)

160. Non, nous ne voulons pas savoir ce que vous avez fait avec le cerf des Nara. Nous ne voulons surtout pas savoir pourquoi vous avez eu besoin de dix-neuf photos de Kakashi, de douze de Gai et quatre du chapeau du Sandaime pour le faire.

161. Le Byukugan n'a pas été conçu pour créer une "classe supérieure de perverts d'élite", les Hyuuga ne passent pas leur temps à regarder sous les vêtements des gens, et ils ne sont pas les auteurs secrets des publications Icha Icha utilisant Jiraiya comme une habile couverture de leur perversité.

162. Bien qu'Inuzuka Tsume ait pu applaudir le "strip-show impromptu" que vous avez effectué depuis derrière sa fenêtre, cela ne veut pas dire que les autres chefs de clans ont apprécié.

163. Non, nous ne pensons pas qu'ils se "seraient sentis négligés", même si Tsume vous l'a dit.

164. Nous apprécions l'amélioration de ta technique de Henge à sa juste valeur, Iruka. Néanmoins, tu ne devrais pas utiliser frauduleusement la réputation de tierces personnes dans le but de tirer ton coup, peu importe à quel point tu fais un Kakashi convainquant.

165. Il n'existe pas de "Bingo Sex Book", et même si c'était le cas, _il ne devrait pas exister_. Enlevez immédiatement de cette liste la famille du Daimyo, les chefs de clans, Kakashi, la fille du Sandaime et l'enfant illégitime de Tsunade et Jiraiya.

166. Tsunade et Jiraiya n'ont pas d'enfant illégitime.

167. Tsunade et Orochimaru n'ont pas d'enfant illégitime.

168. Jiraiya et Orochimaru n'ont pas d'enfant illégitime.

169. IL N'Y A AUCUN D'ENFANT ILLÉGITIME. CA SUFFIT.

170. Corser le café de la salle de repos des jounins avec des substances hallucinogènes n'est toléré en aucune circonstance. Le prix des séances de soutien psychologique sera retenu sur votre paie.

171. Vous n'êtes plus autorisé à vous approcherr de la nourriture et des boissons que quelqu'un d'autre a l'intention de consommer, quel que soit le but et le moment.

172. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à utiliser des substances hallucinogènes sur vous-mêmes, parce que "vous n'aviez personne d'autre sur qui les utiliser". Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à utiliser des substances hallucinogènes. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous approcher à moins de dix mètres de substances hallucinogènes.

173. Vous avez droit aux anti-douleurs.

174. Hurler "objection" pendant les réunions du Conseil n'est pas un passe-temps approprié. Vous n'avez de toute façon pas le droit d'assister aux réunions du Conseil, et donc n'avez pas à hurler "objection" à quoique ce soit.

175. Hurler "objection" depuis derrière la porte n'est pas mieux.

176. Le mot "objection" est banni de votre vocabulaire.

177. Les Sex toys ne peuvent pas – ou du moins ne devraient pas – être utilisés au combat, et ne peuvent donc pas être financés par le Fond d'Acquisition des Armes Raisonnables.

178. Non, pas même si Ibiki réussit à faire _ça _avec _ça_.

179. Les ninjas ennemis n'ont jamais eu besoin de remplir un formulaire administratif avant de pouvoir vous tuer. Nous sommes cependant très impressionnés que vous ayez réussi à les convaincre de le faire.

180. Ebisu ne scintille pas au soleil, ne boit pas de sang human et n'a certainement jamais dit à qui que ce soit "Tu es comme mon héroïne personnelle".Il est extrêmement offensé de vos implications. (Par contre, nous reconnaissons qu'il pourrait très bien être un voyeur vicieux.)

oOo

Reviews?

(1) Les Highwayme sont un groupe de musique des années 1980 apparemment, et une de leurs chansons les plus célèbres était "stand and deliver". Je n'y connais rien en pop culture américaine, donc la traduction est probablement nulle sur ce coup-là...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Cette fic est une petite merveille de H.E. Gray, qui m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois que je l'ai lue (et les fois suivantes). Cet auteur anglais a très gentiment autorisé que je la traduise. **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est toute entière due à H.E. Gray. Seule la traduction m'appartient. **

**Résumé : **L'équipe Dix Neuf. Senseï: Morino Ibiki. Genins: Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo. L'Enfer va se _déchaîner_ sur Konoha.

**Avertissement :** ne lisez pas cette fic pendant que vous mangez/buvez/fumez/cuisinez/travaillez/montez un meuble Ikea/tentez de résoudre une équation au quatorzième degré. Risques élevés de blessures auto-infligées, d'étouffements, de brûlures et d'inefficacité totale. La lecture de cette fic dans un contexte professionnel (au bureau ou en classe) risque d'entraîner un licenciement ou une exclusion prolongée – la cinquième fois que vous exploserez de rire, on réalisera vite que vous ne travaillez pas du tout...

Il est possible que certaines phrases soient un peu bizarres, mais ce n'est pas dû à H.E. Gray. C'est entièrement la faute de ma traduction, qui n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

oOo

**Ce que l'équipe 19 n'est plus autorisée à faire**

**Règles 181 à 195**

oOo**  
**

L'auteur a mis une note pour indiquer que la règle 181 venait apparemment de quelque part, sans doute une autre histoire lue auparavant mais dont la mémoire lui échappe. Si quelqu'un la reconnait, qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas à se manifester.

181. Astiquer votre kunai en public est une occupation acceptable. Pas "astiquer votre kunai" dans un lieu public.

182. Bien que nous reconnaissons que nous ayons eu tord concertant les dispositions du Mizukage à ton égard, Iruka, cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons accepter l'excuse 'le Mizukage a essayé de me kidnapper!' plus de trois fois de suite. C'est valable pour la paperasse en retard, les missions non-exécutées, les séjours indument prolongés à l'hôpital, les rencontres diplomatiques foutues en l'air et les exhibitions publiques de nature sexuelle.

183. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à _virer vos supérieurs_. Arrêtez de faire pleurer les jounins.

184. Si jamais vous tombez un jour sur "l'anneau unique", nous attendons de vous que vous l'utilisiez au bénéfice de Konoha, et pas pour "partir vers la Montagne du Destin pour le détruire dans une grande quête épique pleine de souffrances et de combats". Le prétexte pour lequel vous vous êtes glissés hors de la ville pendant le dernier examen chuunin est donc sans aucun fondement et totalement injustifié. Et s'il vous plait récupérez Kotetsu de là où vous l'avez planqué ; nous nous moquons qu'il soit Boromir pour le voyage.

185. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait certains de savoir pourquoi vous avez peint une balle de tennis en rouge et noir, mais le fait de hurler "Pikachu! Je te choisis!" en la jetant sur les gens ne va pas être possible longtemps. Arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

186. Les premières rencontres avec des clients ne doivent pas prendre place dans le bar de strip-tease le plus proche. Nous nous fichons qu'ils aient apprécié.

187. Non, ça ne compte pas si une des strip-teaseuses portait des "équipements ninja sexy".

188. Â aucun moment vous ne devez ni ne pouvez engager de strip-teaseurs pour Hokage-sama, Danzo, les services de renseignements, les Uchiwas, ou, en fait, qui que ce soit. Jamais.

189. Quand vous vendez de la pornographie, vous devez garder en tête que Yondaime-sama est un héros national qui ne doit être considéré qu'avec le plus grand respect. Ainsi, nous allons confisquer tout ce dans quoi il figure.

190. Néanmoins, vous pouvez garder la porno dans lequel figure Sandaime-sama.

191. Il n'y aura jamais de moment à l'occasion duquel hurler "Dans-TON-endo" serait approprié.

192. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à engager des mercenaires pour exécuter vos missions pour vous.

193. Non, pas même s'ils étaient en "Soldes Spéciales - seulement cette semaine!"

194. Remplacer le café du personnel de l'Académie par du décaf était à la fois cruel et inutile. Nous vous suggérons fortement d'éviter de les croiser pendant la prochaine _décennie_, ou il pourrait vous arriver des choses désagréables.

195. Vous n'avez pas le droit de garder des ninjas déserteurs comme animaux de compagnie. Non, même s'ils vous suivent jusque chez vous.

oOo

Reviews, SVP?


End file.
